1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to safety harnesses and more specifically it relates to a CPR safety device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous safety harnesses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be worn by window washers, bunjicord jumpers, race car drivers, boaters, military helicopter personal, mountain climbers, parachutists, so as to protect them from danger. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.